


Pertenencias

by Jekylland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dime, Tsunayoshi. Cuando ya no esté aquí, ¿cuál de mis pertenencias conservarás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertenencias

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano. Simplemente los he usado con el mero propósito de entretener a escritor y lector y para sacarme una idea que no me abandonaba por más que lo intentaba.  
>  **Advertencias:** OoC (Out of Character), faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales, en resumen, lo de siempre. Menciones de la muerte de algunos personajes. Menciones de 8095, 5986, 3387.
> 
> Esta idea surgió al leer una memoria sobre Mary Shelley —escritora, más conocida por ser la autora de Frankenstein—. Lo escribí porque en ese momento pensé "quiero hacer algo que incluya _esto_ ".

_«Pueden decir que soy nada, pero fui algo y aún me aferro a eso que fui»_

Mary Shelley

...

Nuevamente se molesta en anunciar su presencia aunque no sabe para qué, si el _Jefe_ no responderá. Abre la puerta y lo primero que nota es la figura de su antiguo alumno, con la mirada perdida hacia el monitor que muestra el bosque de Namimori. Nota entonces un viejo libro en el escritorio. Está abierto y cree que el castaño ha interrumpido su lectura por poco tiempo y que no tardará en reanudarla.

Le ve por unos minutos hasta que el más joven apaga el monitor y mira en este el reflejo del hombre.

—Ah, Reborn —su tono es cansino—. No te escuché entrar.

No hace falta suponer demasiado —en realidad no lo hace en lo absoluto— para saber que el castaño está pensando en quién será el próximo en serle arrebatado. Porque Tsunayoshi siente eso, que le han arrebatado a las personas importantes para él: sus guardianes, sus amigos.

El primero había sido Ryohei. Regresaba con Lambo después de una misión y, cuando menos se lo imaginaron, habían sido emboscados. El boxeador había logrado salvar al más joven de la familia, le había ordenado que huyera. Así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su escondite y habían ido a socorrer a Ryohei notaron que llegaron tarde. El cuerpo sin vida del de cabellos grises se encontraba lleno de golpes y, a su alrededor, estaban otros cadáveres. Tal parecía que había muerto sin rendirse, como siempre hacía en un encuentro de box.

Tsunayoshi no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre alegre que le había tratado como un hermano menor estuviese muerto?

Cuando avisaron a Hana, Tsunayoshi deseó haber estado en el lugar de su amigo, casi hermano. Deseó nunca haber visto a aquella seria mujer gritar, repetir para sí que no era más que una mentira mientras comenzaba a llorar, mientras sentía cómo una parte dentro de ella se desgarraba. Tsunayoshi deseó nunca haberle arrebatado la felicidad a una mujer tan fuerte como lo era Kurokawa.

Pero lo había hecho.

Cuando ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco, preguntó cómo había pasado. Mintió, por supuesto. Un encuentro con un boxeador extranjero era lo que, dijeron, le había quitado la vida a Sasagawa. Reborn tuvo que ayudarle a terminar de decir esa mentira y él, como el cobarde que una vez había sido, se alejó de ahí. No quería que en sus ojos se reflejara la verdad sobre Ryohei.

Cuando llevaron el cadáver al escondite y decidieron incinerarle, Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar el impulso de quitar las vendas de sus manos y llevárselas junto con la pequeña caja en la que habían guardado cinco dientes del guardián.

Fue cuando los rumores comenzaron. Aquellos que decían que el Décimo Jefe de Vongola no era capaz de _deshacerse_ de quienes habían hecho daño a su _Famiglia_. Aquellos que, dentro de la mansión, comenzaban a decir que el _Decimo_ actuaba extraño.

Un año después, lo que casi le había derrumbado fue la muerte de Takeshi. Parecía que sus días iban a estar llenos de incredulidad pues, el pensar que alguien más había derrotado al espadachín con aptitud de asesino, era simplemente imposible. Incluso Squalo se había mostrado renuente a aceptar la muerte de su antiguo enemigo y discípulo.

El cuerpo, al igual que el de Ryohei, mostraba muchas heridas. La única diferencia era que las de Yamamoto eran cortes profundos, tanto que algunos de ellos dejaban los huesos al descubierto, como si estos quisieran abandonar el ser al que estaban atados.

Tsunayoshi se dirigió hacia el cadáver y, al igual que con el de Ryohei, un impulso le obligó a actuar. Pidió a Reborn —quien le había acompañado en esos momentos— que Leon se transformara en una navaja. El asesino, no sabiendo para qué pero notando el extraño comportamiento del jefe, cumplió la petición.

Un mechón de cabello fue lo que Tsunayoshi cortó. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado en un pañuelo, envolviéndole, guardándole en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, aquel que estaba junto a su corazón. Después de eso, se marchó, incapaz de seguir observando el cuerpo sin vida del que una vez fue uno de sus más grandes amigos.

El jefe de Vongola fue, obligado por Reborn, a darle la noticia a Kyoko. Ella, de por sí triste al saber sobre la muerte de su hermano, quedó devastada al enterarse del asesinato de su esposo. Los demás podían creer lo que quisieran, pero ella no era estúpida. Cuando le negaron ver el cuerpo, así como la esquiva mirada de Tsunayoshi, pudo imaginarse el estado en el que le habían encontrado.

Haru también estaba ahí —al ser la más cercana a la mafia debido a su matrimonio y convivencia con Hayato— y trató de consolarle, diciéndole que tenía que salir adelante por su hijo, un pequeño de tres años. Ella simplemente asintió y pidió a los demás que se fueran. Quería estar sola.

Días después, la mujer envió un mensaje con Haru, uno en el que decía claramente que quería le enviasen todas las pertenencias de su esposo. Cuando lo hicieron, preguntó si todo estaba en las cajas. Haru respondió que sí, a excepción de una muñequera que solía usar cuando aún asistían a la escuela.

Nadie le dio importancia, a excepción de Tsunayoshi que había resguardado esa muñequera junto con sus otras pertenencias.

Kyoko no volvió a contactar con ellos.

Y, tras la muerte de los guardianes del sol y la lluvia, los demás comenzaron a estar más alerta que nunca. Sin embargo, a aquellas muertes le siguieron otras. Basil, Lancia, Timoteo... Son tantas que es imposible recordar todos aquellos que han perecido bajo la defensa de Vongola. Una Vongola que Tsunayoshi había prometido no sería como las anteriores. Y, por su culpa, por no ser capaz de asesinar a alguien, era que todos ellos terminaban muertos. Por su culpa, un fragmento de un cuerpo se iba añadiendo a su colección de posesiones más preciadas.

Reborn abandona sus pensamientos y quiere decirle que, si sigue así, sólo será un blanco fácil para cualquiera que intente asesinarle. Quiere decirle que no desperdicie la muerte y el sacrificio de sus guardianes y de todos sus aliados. Pero decide no hacerlo porque el mocoso, no, el hombre frente a él ya tiene casi treinta años, ya debería poder manejar la situación no importando cuál fuera esta.

Aunque piensa que, en cierta forma, lo ha hecho. No es secreto, dentro de la familia Vongola, que su jefe se ha vuelto un poco excéntrico: cuida en demasía una llave de la que jamás se separa; pasa sus días encerrado en su oficina, leyendo un viejo ejemplar de Frankenstein, pensando que él no es un monstruo como el del libro (un muerto al que se le ha dado la vida) sino monstruo vivo al que debería otorgársele la muerte.

—Hibari te llama —Reborn dice en su tono neutral de siempre—. Dice que es urgente.

Finaliza, esperando que quien le ha enviado pueda hacer algo con ese tonto. Y se retira antes de que el castaño pueda ofrecer alguna excusa para no ir al lado de su _amante_.

* * *

Tsunayoshi escucha el sonido del agua —la lluvia artificial que Gianini añadió le está desesperando poco a poco— y espera a que el mayor hable, entretanto, se reclama a sí mismo. Lo que había dicho de cambiar Vongola ahora no es más que un simple sueño. Ha escuchado a los líderes de otras familias, sus conversaciones nada discretas sobre cómo él fue un buen líder y ahora valía poco, incluso nada. ¿Y por qué? Por no haber querido tomar venganza contra aquellos que habían atentado contra los miembros de su _Famiglia_.

—Tsunayoshi —llama, al fin, el hombre frente a él.

El par de ojos grises le observa. Se obliga a responder.

—¿Sucede algo, Kyoya?

El pelinegro frunce un poco el ceño ante la falta del honorífico. Recuerda los momentos en los que descubrió que el castaño había dejado de añadirlos a todos aquellos herbívoros que llamaba amigos —a excepción de él—. Tsunayoshi no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Observa las ojeras bajo los ojos del castaño, aquellas manchas que se encargan de delatar las noches anteriores de insomnio.

—Dime, Tsunayoshi —presta atención a los movimientos de su acompañante mientras decide continuar con su pregunta—. Cuando ya no esté aquí, ¿cuál de mis pertenencias conservarás?

El hombre tiembla ligeramente, sabe que su secreto es conocido por Mukuro y Kyoya; prefiere dejar a Chrome, Hayato y Lambo en la ignorancia. No se sorprende por el hecho de que Kyoya lo sepa, lo que lo sorprende es que haya tardado tanto tiempo para decirle algo respecto a _eso_. Incluso Mukuro ha guardado silencio.

Pero el pelinegro pregunta porque sabe que, algún día, él no estará al lado, no de su jefe, sino de su pareja. Sabe que, cuando llegue el día en que logren asesinar a alguien más de la familia, Tsunayoshi se quebrará.

El castaño intenta evitarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser cruel con él? ¿Por qué debía suponer que él moriría? ¿Acaso no era el más fuerte de sus guardianes? Las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos cuando comienza a imaginarse una vida sin él. Pero, en realidad, piensa que no podría sobrevivir si alguien más muriese.

Recuerda las vendas que solía usar Ryohei así como los cinco dientes, la muñequera y el mechón de cabello de Takeshi, el diario y una uña de Basil, el anillo de Lancia, el bastón de Timoteo... todas aquellas cosas acomodadas perfectamente en un cajón cerrado del cual únicamente él tiene la llave. Asimismo, recuerda la primera carta que Kyoya le escribió, aquella en la que le profesa su amor.

Seca las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su saco.

—Tu corazón —responde después de unos segundos. Ya sin titubear, sus ojos cafés se encuentran con la mirada acerada, el llanto continúa—. Guardaría tu corazón. Le envolvería en aquella carta que me diste y lo escondería en un lugar del que nadie sabría jamás.

El mayor sonríe.

—Entonces prométeme algo —contesta con un deje de amenaza en su voz.

Tsunayoshi asiente, sintiendo temor nuevamente, el mismo tipo que cuando iba en el instituto y Kyoya insistía en morderle hasta la muerte.

El pelinegro se levanta y se dirige hacia él. Le sujeta de la barbilla y Tsunayoshi se estremece al sentir el cálido toque de los callosos dedos en su piel. El castaño siente cómo es obligado a no abandonar la mirada. Un pulgar se desliza sobre su mejilla, llevándose los rastros de las lágrimas.

—Promete que te aferrarás a lo que fuiste alguna vez —pausa un momento—, promete que nunca abandonarás tu amabilidad.

Kyoya lo atrae hacia él y le abraza tan fuerte como sea posible. Quiere que sus acciones le den fuerza a sus palabras.

—Lo prometo —la respuesta de Tsunayoshi apenas es audible—. Pero… —añade— pero tú también prométeme algo.

—Dime.

—Prométeme que no permitirás que robe tu corazón y lo guarde, que no se unirá a lo que ya tengo guardado —se aferra fuertemente del yukata de Kyoya—. Promételo.

Tsunayoshi no quería convertirse en _ella_ , rodeado de muerte y teniendo que hacer funerales para sus amigos. Él quería que vivieran, que siguieran junto a él.

Kyoya sabe que se ha hecho aún más fuerte y si es necesario que el cielo que planea morder hasta la muerte sea como alguna vez lo fue, le importará aún menos el tener que ayudar a proteger a los herbívoros que conviven con Tsunayoshi.

—Lo prometo —se separa levemente y besa la frente del castaño—. Y sabes que no hago promesas que no pretendo cumplir.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería otro final pero, una vez que lo corregía, me dije que este estaba bien. Es un final diferente al de otras cosas que he escrito así que me mostraba un poco renuente a dejarlo de esta forma. Pero me gustó y creo que es lo importante.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
